digimon_arcanafandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Arena
Once a year, Battledramon X calls for people to come to the Battle Arena to take part in a PvP tournament to show off their Battle Strengths. The arena stands tall in the motif of the Roman Colosseum with seating around for tamers and digimon to watch. Once a battle being, a barrier comes up that allows audience to view in but not the competitors. The arena randomly chooses a 'field' once the barrier comes up for the fight to take place.Both tamers and digimon take part in these fights through deviantart and/or forums. Special items are given as prizes for these battles. Basic Rules * The arena will change it's shape and challenge format every month. This means it can change drastically every time. * You need to sign up in this event for the next month arena. * You have the entire month to finish your round. Unfinished entries will get nothing! * The winner gets varied prizes, like bits and cards. * Any media is accepted. Be aware some can be seen as more impressive depending on the medium and effort put into it. * To use cards, you must have received them prior to entering the Battle Arena. Only ten cards max are allowed to be used and must be those that are placed on a tamer's application. * No killing opponents. Arena Fields Default Area (Unknown) The ground begins to glow as the arena shifts and change beneath your feet and before your eyes. Huh, everything looks the same. Nothing has changed, the arena is still flat and wide as it originally was. You keep looking around to spot any differences, but you can’t see any to no avail. Did the randomizer break, or is this one of the arenas that you can fight in? This place doesn't seem to be beneficial or a hindrance to digimon of any nature, well this is a bummer. No bonuses or hindrances Rocky Mountain (Dragon’s Roar) The ground begins to glow as the arena shifts and change beneath your feet and before your eyes. Did it just get warmer? When you look around the landscape looks a lot like Binary Mountain, however the ground is red. You can swear the ground beneath you is giving off a faint heat, or is that just the humid air? The ground is littered with cracks, steam occasionally shoots through them like vents. You wonder briefly if there’s lava underneath, but there's no way that there would actually any. This place seems beneficial to digimon with Dragon’s Roar nature, hopefully you won’t be fighting any, or maybe this is your lucky day. Dragon’s Roar: +2 strength Deep Savers: -2 speed Zephyr Ridge (Wind Guardians) The ground begins to glow as the arena shifts and change beneath your feet and before your eyes. The sudden gust of wind almost makes you fall over, it appears that you look like the arena is now on a cliff side with minimal greenery. The sides of the area have protrusions like cliff faces now, for digimon that are able to jump high or fly this is a serious boon. Even digimon with poor flight capabilities can easily take easily fly to higher ground with ease. With all this wind you wonder if you can even hear yourself think. This place seems beneficial to digimon with Wind Guardians nature, hopefully you won’t be fighting any, or maybe this is your lucky day. Wind Guardians: +2 speed Dragon’s roar: -2 strength Rowdy Jungle (Jungle Troopers) The ground begins to glow as the arena shifts and change beneath your feet and before your eyes. Have you been transported to another place? You can’t even tell if you’re in the arena anymore with this many trees and underbrush in the way. In fact you can barely concentrate, there’s too much noise! The sounds of bugs and birds fill your ears, but you can’t spot any other digimon or wildlife around. It will be every hard to find your opponent in this place with his much cover, let alone hear them coming. The air is humid and the ground beneath you is soaked in moisture, gross. This place seems beneficial to digimon with Jungle Trooper nature, hopefully you won’t be fighting any, or maybe this is your lucky day. Jungle Troopers: +2 accuracy Metal Empire: -2 energy Melt Glacier (Deep Savers) The ground begins to glow as the arena shifts and change beneath your feet and before your eyes. Brrr, what’s with this sudden temperature drop!? You almost slip and fall as you realize the ground beneath you is all ice, luckily the uneven ground gives you solid footing. There are also icicle stalagmites rising from the ground. If you look closely there seems to be places where the ice is very thin, when you look through the thin ice you see that there’s water! Hopefully the ice doesn't break beneath you as the digimon duke it out, getting hypothermia does not sound fun. Looking back the water look about thirty to fifty feet deep, but that’s just a rough estimate. This place seems beneficial to digimon with Deep Savers nature, hopefully you won’t be fighting any, or maybe this is your lucky day. Deep Savers: +2 speed Jungle Troopers: -2 defense Abyss Tunnel (Nightmare Soldiers) The ground begins to glow as the arena shifts and change beneath your feet and before your eyes. Thanks to the flash of light it takes your forever to adjust to the darkness of the tunnel. It appears to be a large cave complex with stalactites and stalagmites littered around the arena, threatening to break if hit them hard enough. It’s almost impossible to see with how little light there is but there also seems to be bioluminescent mushrooms to aid in sight. When looking around you almost yelp when you see a horrifying carving of some demonic beast on a nearby stalagmite. On further inspection it seems that there are actual unholy carvings all around the cave, giving you a chill up your spine. This place seems beneficial to digimon with Nightmare Soldiers nature, hopefully you won’t be fighting any, or maybe this is your lucky day. Nightmare Soldiers: +2 speed Virus Busters: -2 defense Aroma Plains (Nature Spirits) The ground begins to glow as the arena shifts and change beneath your feet and before your eyes. There's a mix of tall grass and other flora, however there are no trees. A sweet smell drifts through the air as a slight wind carries the scent of freshly bloomed flowers that are scattered around the arena. The area is very level, perfect for running, however the tall grass or a small lake for digimon to hide in for a surprise attack. This place seems too peaceful to be considered a battleground, but regardless, this is the place you shall fight. This place seems beneficial to digimon with Nature Spirits nature, hopefully you won’t be fighting any, or maybe this is your lucky day. Nature Spirits: +2 defense Wind guardian’s: -2 defense Glow Temple (Virus Busters) The ground begins to glow as the arena shifts and change beneath your feet and before your eyes. A roof is now over the arena with a giant stained glass skylight so the sun can shine down. The ground beneath is now a white and gold marble, you feel clean just walking on them. The arena now seems less like a place of battle and now of a place for worship with glowing balls of light everywhere, making it even brighter. There seems to be tall, stone statues going around the arena. They look like you're supposed to pray to them, however they don't seem strong enough that a few good hits wouldn't knock them down. There are a few statues, one of them is obviously Taromon, Lucemon, and the others are angelic digimon. With a quick scan you can confirm that they are Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon respectively. This place seems beneficial to digimon with Virus buster nature, hopefully you won’t be fighting any, or maybe this is your lucky day. Virus Busters: +2 strength Nightmare Soldiers: -2 strength Ticking Tower (Metal Empire) The ground begins to glow as the arena shifts and change beneath your feet and before your eyes. The sound of gears turning fills your ears as you look around and appear to be inside a giant machine. In the middle of the arena there is a giant turning pillar with turning gears above you. You can hear ticking somewhere, you must be inside a clock tower of some sort. You can look down and see more gears and other machinery at work thanks to the copper mesh at your feet. The gears and pillar seem to thick to be able to destroy it but the mesh at your feet can easily be broken or melted if a digimon wanted to gain access to the lower portion of the arena and go to the lower level of shifting machinery and turning gears. You don’t imagine why you’d do that unless you wanted a taller room to fight in or to knock down your opponent. This place seems beneficial to digimon with Metal Empire nature, hopefully you won’t be fighting any, or maybe this is your lucky day. Metal Empire: +5 HP Nature Spirits: -2 defense Soulless Ruins (Dark Area) The ground begins to glow as the arena shifts and change beneath your feet and before your eyes. You are now filled with a sense of dread, you know you’re safe and that you’re still in the arena thanks the the obvious walls surrounding you. You still feel as something will jump out from the dark and devour you whole. Fighting the fear, you look around and notice that the sky is black and the sun is being eclipsed. The ground beneath you look like it’s covered in gooey darkness with tints of blue running through it. The entire place feels unnatural, like this place shouldn’t exist, and yet here you are standing in it. This place seems filled with nothing but malice, and seems to mess with digimon regardless of their nature, you feel like the entire universe just dunk’d you. Category:World Building